force you cant control
by sakuraharuno09ka578d
Summary: 2 regular girls sakura and temari are bestfriends and danger magnets.Can a vampira and a ghost save them? sakura x neji temari x sasuke my first fic please review
1. something out of the blue

"Sakura" my name came out smaller than a whisper.

"Hmmm" I mumbled in my sleep.

Then a sudden chill flooded my entire body. I sprang up startled in my bed. I looked around my widely spaced apartment. The windows were closed and the door was shut. The cold felt awkward on my warm skin. It was so unusually cold for a warm summer day in Suna. Even the fan was off so there was no reason it should be cold. Maybe I was hallucinating or maybe I was sick or something. I got out of bed and shocked by the fact that I was no longer cold. So I touched my bed and it was freezing. It was weird that the bed was so cold and everything else was so warm.

Normally when I got up I was sweaty and the sheets were sticky with sweat and they were warm but for some reason they werent. I decided I was probably just hallucinating. So I grabbed a towel and took a shower.

"Sakura" someone barely whispered in my ear "Sakura". My brows furrowed with confusion.

"Crash" something fell to the floor. I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around me. I looked around in my bathroom. No one was there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glass on the floor. It was a bottle and inside there was a piece of paper. I set the bottle down on my dresser and quickly got dressed.

Even though my hair was still dripping wet I pulled it up into a ponytail. I grabbed the bottle and dashed to the door, flung it open, then shut it and then locked it.

I quickly walked next door and knocked at my best friend's door with impatience. She finally opened the door.

"Temari I really need to tell you, no show you something" I said frustrated.

"Okay don't die on me." she replied befuddled yet amused.

"Look." I said as I held up the bottle.

"What is it? Why is it cracked?" Temari asked.

"It's a message in a bottle I found it on my bathroom floor."

"Have you read it yet? She questioned.

"No not yet I wanted you to see it first and I was kind of hoping that you would read it. I'm kind of spooked".

"Sure I'll read it but why are you spooked?"

As I told her about what had happened this morning I could see that in her eyes she was thinking very hard about a solution to my mystery.

"Okay well let's read this and maybe get a clue to this crazy problem of yours."she said. She slowly removed the piece of paper and unfolded it.

Inside of the paper was nothing it was blank. Temari turned it over to check the other side but it was blank. Then all of a sudden the paper turned red like blood it was all sticky like it too. I could tell by Temari's expression she was freaked but she didn't say a word unlike me I screamed. Then the paper turned white as rapidly as it had turned red. Then words appeared in the same sticky blood color. It said "I would do anything for you my love."

I hope you guys liked it please review


	2. To the forset

"Whoa someone has a thing for you!" Exclaimed Temari.

"Yeah." I said shocked and confused by what had happened.

At that moment the door and the windows bursted open and it became cold. The door closed and so did the windows but with every passing second it grew colder. The lights flickered on and off then in a flash they were off altogether. We screamed and the lights were brought back to life in an instant. The note was gone. Then my chair was lifted into the air. I yelped in terror and my eyes bulged as I slipped off the chair.

"Sakura" the voice said in a panicked whisper.

But before I hit the ground I was swept up as if someone was holding me. Then I was back in my chair and everything was back the way it was, undisturbed as if nothing had happened. The silence overwhelmed me.

"Temari"? I called in a weak voice.

"Yes" she answered in an omg I could have a heart attack voice. "What just happened?" I asked. "I don't know, a nightmare maybe?" She replied.

"Yeah a nightmare." I agreed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to umm..."she trailed off unsure what to say. "I'm sorry I'm too freaked out to think." She apologized.

"Well I know we can't tell anyone. They'd think we were psychotic." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. "Well we could investigate this, ignore it, or check ourselves into a mental institution" I suggested "Wait the note said that whoever it was would do anything for you right?" Temari asked with intuition flaming in her eyes.

"Yeah why" I questioned.

"Well if this mystery person is willing to do anything for you then maybe we can get whoever this is to reveal himself. Right?" She inquired.

"True that's possible but how could we make that happen?" I said

"Well you said that you've been hearing someone whisper your name and you said when you were falling you heard your name. Well if you hear that voice ask him to reveal himself. Or send him a message in a bottle like he did for you but please don't write it in blood or whatever that stuff was." She suggested.

"That's brilliant Temari!" I exclaimed.

I got up out of my chair and so did Temari. We decided that we should go on about our day the way we normally would so that whoever this mystery voice was would think we were over it and thought nothing of it. So we went to the mall to window shop like we would every Saturday.

We got in Temari's silver BMW M3 convertible. We put the top down and played our favorite songs and sang along with them like we always did when we were in the car. As we were about to turn into the mall parking lot I heard the voice again but this time it didn't say my name instead it gave a warning.

"Stop the car or else" the voice murmured silkily into my ear but with the utmost concern instead of cruelty that normally comes with that phrase.

"Stop the car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The car came to a screeching halt and Temari and I were jerked forward. The car had stopped just in time to not be hit by a 56 Chevy truck that was spinning uncontrollably.

"Dang that was so close. How'd you know that I should stop I didn't even see the truck coming?" Temari asked.

"Well I heard the voice again. It told me to stop the car or else so I told you to stop the car." I said.

"Wow he saved us". Temari said dazed.

"Hey ask the question. Maybe he's still here ooooh and thank him too." She said changing the subject of our near death experience.

"Sure. Hey ummm thanks uh who are you and why are you following us? And why can't we see you?" I said somewhat shaken and embarrassed.

"Your welcome Sakura...maybe next time when your ready I can tell you who I am." His voice faded in the distance.

"Now that was freaky." I said.

"Yeah tell me about it. Today is just out of whack. Lets just park the car and go inside. Next time were taking your car." Temari commented exasperatedly.

The mall was cool with the familiar scent of perfume and burgers wafting through the air as we entered. We started walking to our favorite store in the entire world "Abercrombie and Fitch". Right at that exact moment someone on the upper level had set a bucket of soap water on the wooden railing while he went to get a squeegee to wash the windows. As we were walking underneath the spot where the bucket sat the wood split apart breaking the glass it was connected to sending shards of glass and a bucket of soapy water spiraling down.

"Sakura no!" the voice said alarmed.

I felt something hit me hard and it was flinging me away from the glass so before I could go any farther I dragged Temari with me so that she would be safe too. We hit the floor rigidly as the glass barely missed us by half an inch. The water had tipped sideways so we were hit with a bucket of soapy water. Onlookers helped us up. We stared at each other bewildered.

"Maybe we should go home Sakura". Temari said hesitantly.

"Yeah I think we should". I confirmed.

We left the mall aware of all the stares that were being bored into our backs as we walked out. We got in the car and started driving home. Vainly hoping that this was all a dream and that we weren't danger magnets. The ride home was silent and cold.

Finally when we reached the doors to our apartment's

Temari finally spoke. "Is your secret admirer trying to kill us or save us?" She asked

"I don't know it seems like he wants to save us one minute then kill us the next." I admitted. "He seems like a deranged psycho killer that's in love with you." She suggested.

I laughed sarcastically "That's not funny." I said.

"Sure it is you just laughed." She retorted as she unlocked her door.

"Wait I don't wanna be alone." I said afraid that she'd leave me alone in my apartment.

"Well I don't want to die either." She said.

"Please don't leave me." I said pleadingly.

"Ok come on in." She said. "So is there anything that you wanna do to pass the time?" She asked me.

"Ummm watch a movie and get cleaned up?" I replied.

"Ok what do you wanna watch?" She asked with inquiry.

"What about "DIRTY DANCING" I suggested.

"Ok." Temari agreed.

We each took a shower and then put on the movie. During the movie I couldn't concentrate I kept thinking about the mystery voice and what it wanted with me and why he wouldn't say more than a few words and how I could find out more about him and discover what his purpose was.

"I got it !" I cried.

"You got what?" She asked confused.

"Well the voice shows up whenever we are in danger right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Well if we get in danger or make it seem like we are then maybe we can get to know him or reveal his purpose." I said.

"I love the way you think this is awesome!" Temari exclaimed.

"e began coming up with ideas to trap him. The idea we finally agreed on was that we'd go to the forest and try to discover an unknown danger. But what we didn't know was that someone else was watching us and planned to follow us to the forest. This time we took my car a blue V12 Lamborghini. As we parked the car by the side of the road next to the pathway I felt a cold wind whip my face so I knew we weren't alone.  
"I can't believe we're searching for danger. This is so exciting." Temari said.

"Yeah I know it's thrilling isn't it." I repiled.


	3. Kidnapped

I said then out of nowhere something swooped down from the trees.

"Hello ladies" a tall black/blue haired guy said as he slowly walked toward us with hunger set deeply in his eyes. He smiled darkly with the moonlight reflecting on his teeth. It was when the light shinned on them that I saw his fangs.

This guy was a vampire thirsting for our blood. "Don't be afraid I don't bite……hard. You won't feel a thing I swear". He said in a tempting voice like melting chocolate. At that moment Temari started backing away it was then that he smelled her. His nostrils flared and his smile deepened. He walked quickly toward her. Temari panicked and she ran as fast as she could into the dark forest.

The vampire ran after her with more speed than a cheetah. He grabbed her and as she turned in his grasp he saw her face for the first time. He froze and Temari jerked out of his clutches and ran deeper in to the forest.

He regained his composure as she ran away and started after her once again. He caught her again and this time not wanting to risk losing her his eyes met with hers and he gazed into her eyes and knocked her unconscious.

She awoke in a lushly decorated bedroom with long silk drapes. "Where am I? Rain where are you"? Temari asked drowsily. "You're in my castle". Said an unfamiliar voice. "What? Who are you and why am I in your castle". She asked. "You will know soon enough. For know you must rest". He said darkly.

"Wait where's Sakura"? she asked panicked and confused. "She is of no concern to you I left her alone in the woods last night". The familiar voice said. "Y—you're the vampire who was chasing me last night"! Temari cried as she slowly backed away. "

Yes I am but there is no reason for you to fear me". The vampire said coolly.

"No reason to fear you? You tried to kill me last night why shouldn't I be afraid"? she asked panicked. There was pain in his eyes as he replied. "Yes I know and for that I am truly sorry. Its just that your blood smelled so wonderful it just blew my mind when I smelled it. But when I saw your face and how beautiful you were and how scared you were. I couldn't do it but I knew that you had to be mine". He said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean"? She said.

"Well I brought you here for a reason" he said coolly.

"What reason would that be"? Temari inquired.

"Well I brought you here to make you my Queen". He said with a triumphant smile. "What"! Temari exclaimed appalled and disturbed. Her voice shoot up a few notes and it echoed through the room. Temari fainted and the vampire left the room.

Back at the forest I searched for Temari until I hit a dead end. "sakura" the voice whispered next to me.

"Please help me". I cried. "I can't" the voice replied. "Please I don't know what to do I can't find her". I said in sorrow. "Why do you care whether she lives or dies she just an insignificant being she means nothing to the world". The voice said coldly.

"Your wrong she does matter! She's my best friend! She cares about me and I care about her. We complete each other. Friends are forever they're like family and no one is insignificant everyone makes a difference in this world your wrong"! I yelled. I broke down and cried. I rocked myself back and forth in my sorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that your best friend meant so much to you I never meant to hurt you". He said apologetically. "I'll help you so please stop crying" he said. I stopped crying and said "What are we gonna do". "Well can you tell me the last time you saw her"? he asked. "Well last night we came here to look for……things and all of a sudden this vampire swooped down from the trees and chased her into the forest". I explained.

"What did he look like"? he asked more curiously. "Well he was tall, black haired and he looked about our age and he had black eyes". I said. "Its him I knew it I can't believe he'd kidnap someone". He said angrily. "What are you talking about". I asked.


	4. Just like a nightmare

"We need to get out of here". He said.

We left the forest and he gave me directions to the home of the vampire that evidently held Temari captive five miles away from town. As I pulled up into a long narrow driveway that looked as if it had never been driven upon before. I drove farther until I saw a place to park and as I got closer the castle came into view with its high arches and wide engraved balconies. After I parked the car and got out I stared in marvel at the large castle that looked like it belonged in a fairytale book.

"Hey pay attention I thought we were here to save your friend not have a staring contest with a building". He said exasperated.

"Sorry". I said

"It's ok. Just come on if we're gonna save her we gotta do it fast".

We walked to the entrance of the castle.

"Hey what's your name"? I asked before we entered.

"My name is of no importance to you at this moment. Please concentrate on saving your friend". He said irritated.

He opened the doors slowly to prevent making noise. We walked into the dark castle quietly but as we reached the grand stair case a light flickered on.

"I've been expecting you both". The vampire said with a hint of anger.

"Really"? The voice said sarcastically at my side.

"Yes I have. I know why you're here and you can't have her back. She's mine". The vampire said.

"You don't own her". I said bitterly.

"Oh contraire I will once she realizes that we were meant to be together for all eternity"! he exclaimed to the heavens.

"No"! I screamed as I ran up the steps to find her.

As I ran I noticed that the vampire was fighting someone invisible. The voice no doubt. I finally reached the top of the stairs.

I called Temari's name. all I heard was silence.

"Temari"! I screamed louder. I ran down one hallway and called her name again and again but there was no answer. So I turned around but as I turned there in front of me stood the vampire.

"You can't have her but if you want you can be my prisoner". He said smiling with cruelty contorting his beautiful face making it so much more beautiful. "Not if I have anything to say about it"! Yelled the voice.

As he said it the vampire lurched forward as if he was tackled to the ground.

"Run Sakura run and find her" the voice said in a muffled voice.

I ran to the other hallway and called Temari's name. I heard a soft answer in the distance. I ran towards the sound and I called her name again and it sounded closer than before. I called one last time before I came before a door and I heard her behind it. I opened it and there she was chained against the wall.

"Omg are you okay Temari"? I asked worried. "Yes I'm fine. But how did you get here"? she asked. "The voice helped me". I said. "Wow he must really like you to come to a vampire's house and save me". She said amazed.

"Do you know where the key is"? I asked.

"Yeah it's in one of those drawers in that white dresser". She pointed out with a jerk of her head.

I looked through the drawers and found the key and unlocked the chains that bound Temari to the wall.

"You know this would be a cool room to live in if you weren't being held captive in here". I commented. "

Yeah it is a nice room but it's a little to old fashioned for me". She replied.

"Anyways we better get outta here". I pointed out. "Yeah lets get outta her before it's to late". She agreed. We ran down the hallway and down the stairs only to be stopped by the vampire once again. "Your not going anywhere". He said darkly. Then as quickly as he had appeared in front of us he was flung across the stairway till he hit the ground. It seemed like he was wrestling with something but we didn't bother to stick around and watch so we ran down the stairs and out the door.

I tried starting the car but it wouldn't start. So we were stranded and at that second the vampire appeared once again and smashed the passenger seat window and tried grabbing Temari but it seemed like something was choking him we screamed in terror. Unsure what to do we flung opened the doors and ran to a red Z06 corvette that was parked in the large driveway. We got in.

"How are we gonna start this thing"? I asked.

"We'll hotwire it duh". Temari explained. Temari pried out a part of the car and pulled out some wires and rearranged them and the car roared to life.

"Whoa how'd you do that"? I asked in disbelieve that she actually hotwired a car. "I'll tell you later just drive Sakura"! Temari commanded. I stepped on the gas and we bolted out of the drive way.

"This is like one big nightmare that I never want to repeat ever again". I said as we sped down the road. "Why do weird guys like me"? She complained.

"Well at least you can see your freaky stalker". I said.

"Hey its freakier when you can see the mischief in his eyes". She said.

"Lets just stop talking about this okay its just making this worse". I said. The rest of the time in the car was silent as we sped down the highway to get back into town. Finally the silence broke as we reentered town. "What are we gonna do. I don't think he'll give up trying to get me back". Temari said.

"I don't know yet". I said. "We need to figure something out". She said. Soon enough we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex.

It wasn't a good idea for either of us to be alone but it wasn't good for us to be together either. So we went into our separate apartments. We each kept our cell phones on the charger next to our beds so that if something were to happen we could call each other and the phone wouldn't die on us before the message was out. I decided to take a nap.

As soon as I lay down I finally realized how tired I was for not sleeping in a while. Sleep took me swiftly into a deep and dreamless sleep. I awoke groggy unsure of what time it was. As my eyes focused in my room I noticed a shadowy figure standing beside my bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter if you guys wanna read more or shoot some ideas please review.

P.S I already have the next chapter ready to go so review por favor.


	5. sick

"You took her from me and know you must pay. No one will stand in my way of having her". He said with anger flaring up inside him.

"Omg how'd you get in here"? I asked.

"Silly little girl I told you nothing will stand in my way. She is mine". He said unsmiling.

"Why are you doing this"? I asked.

"Because I love her and I don't like being alone and she is meant to be with me and you made her leave me you took her from me and for that you must be punished". He said taking a step closer.

But as he took that step he was knocked down by the foot of my bed by an invisible force. "Leave her alone". The voice said.

They wrestled on the floor in front of me. "Stop it both of you and listen to me"! I yelled. They both stopped and looked up at me.

"I didn't make her leave. She left because she wanted to. And how can you love someone you just met? Love takes time and if you truly do love her then you should know that you can't control her. You can't make her do anything. You have to let her decide whether she wants to be with you. Get to know her first, be her friend and find out if you're meant to be together. Don't decide for her. If she decides to be with you then great but if not then move on love is filled with pain and joy you don't fall in love on the condition that the other person will love you back. But at least you'll know what love is like". I said more passionately then I had intended.

"Ok I'll let her decide". He said. "Sorry about all the trouble I've caused". He said as he walked away. "But first I think I'll talk to her if that's ok with you"? He asked.

"Yeah that's right you better walk away! Hey wait no you can't talk to her you'll just kidnap her again". The voice said. "No it's fine go and talk to her but let me come with you so she doesn't freak out as bad. Ok"? I asked.

The vampire and I walked out of my apartment to go see Temari with the voice trailing behind us mumbling angry words to himself. I knocked on Temari's door and she answered as soon as I made the first knock. When she saw the vampire she jumped back and walked away from the door.

"Its ok Temari he just wants to talk to you about some things". I said walking towards her. "Are you sure". She said somewhat assured by my presence.

"Yes I'm sure. So you can relax". I told her.

We walked over to her couch and sat down.

"Temari". The vampire started. "I'm sorry I held you against your will. I guess I'm not used to dating in the 21st century. Your friend pointed out to me how flawed my strategy to win your heart was. I do love you and I want to get to know you. It's just I've never met someone who captivates me so. I've been alone so long I forgot my manners. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sasuke. And it would be of the highest honor if you would grace me with a first date". Sasuke said smoothly.

Temari smiled shyly as she answered. "I'd love to".

Sasuke smiled brightly as she gave her answer.

"Awe this is sooooo cute" I said. Temari laughed and the sound filled the room.

"I can't believe your letting your best friend leave with the kiss of death. The next thing your gonna say to me is "we have to save her" well I won't help if she does end up in more trouble". The voice said furiously.

"Whoa what the heck is your problem"? I asked shocked at his behavior.

"How do you know he's going to leave her alive"? He asked.

"Why do you care so much about what he does and how would you know if he's sincere or not huh"? I shot back.

"I don't know that's the thing. He's a vampire and he loves blood so why do you trust him to go on a date with her"? He asked.

"Because he loves her! Which is more than I could say about you, you self-centered crack head"! I yelled.

"Look who's talking"! He yelled back.

"You didn't even want to help her so why are you complaining"?! I shrieked.

"That's because he knew that we'd come for her as soon as we decided it and haven't you ever heard that the dead travel fast? Which is what you weren't when you were driving I might add". He bellowed.

"You jerk how you dare insult my driving"! I screeched louder than I intended.

"Man you two sound like an old bickering couple". Temari put in. "WE DO NOT"! We roared in unison.

"I would never be with him I'd rather jump into a pit of knives"! I proclaimed.

"That can be arranged". Said the voice devilishly.

"Touch me and die". I stated.

"To late I'm already dead". He said.

"You're one freaky person". I said.

"I know but that's why you hate me". He said sarcastically.

"If you knew he could see the future and how fast he could travel then why did you condone my idea"? I asked curiously. The rage that I'd felt slipped away as I spoke.

"Because I didn't want you to cry anymore". He said. I looked down at my feet uncertain of what I should say or do. I felt a wave of guilt for yelling at him.

Temari broke the ice. "Hey lets just drop the subject and head to the pool for some fun". She said. "Sounds great". Sasuke chimed in.

So we all headed for the pool that resided in the complex. We were having a good time until Temari tried to go to the bathroom. Some punk ran to jump into the pool and pushed Temari.

This caused her to move backwards and bump into me. I lost my balance and fell in at the same time that the kid jumped in. So no one noticed. I tried to jump up and paddle to the side of the pool but each time I tried I failed and ended up swallowing a lot of water.

The water was too deep for me to swim in. I slowly lost consciousness as I sank to the bottom of the pool. When I regained consciousness I was in my bed wearing my pj's. "What happened"? I asked to no one. "I saved you". The voice said. "But how". I asked. "I saw you drowning and I went in after you. Sasuke saw me getting you out of the water so he went in and took you from me so that people wouldn't be suspicious". He said morosely.

"Thank you". I said right before I sneezed. But that sneeze led to a sneezing frenzy.

"I think you're sick". He said. "Hey I am not you're the one who thinks its fun to stalk girls". I defended. He laughed at me. "I didn't mean it that way I meant you were ill. You probably have a cold or something from almost drowning in the water". He said.

"Oh well sorry about what I said about stalking girls". I apologized.

Then Temari came in to check on me. "How are you feeling Sakura"? She asked. "Fine except I think I'm getting sick". I replied. "Did you want me to make you something to eat? Some soup maybe"? She asked. "Could you please make me some soup". I asked. "Sure" she said.

Temari left the room and I fell asleep a few minutes later. The next day when I really felt horrible because a cold had hit me the voice had decided to tell me a story to make me feel better.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

please review and to tell me to add a new chapter thats the only way chap 6 is goona be up.


	6. story time

"Once there was this young boy who fell in love with a young girl as soon as he saw her. They were the same age and because he liked her so much he played pranks on her.

One day she came to his home and said "Why do you play pranks on me" and the boy replied "Because I love you". The girl giggled at his answer

. "Silly boy we can't be together for I am a princess and you are a pauper. My father would never approve". "But do you love me"?

He asked. "Yes I do. I've waited so long to hear you say that you loved me". The girl said.

"This is first love and we should hold on to it. No one can break the bond of love". The boy said.

"How do you know"? The girl asked. "Because that's what my heart says". The boy replied. "What else does it say"? she asked.

"It says that I should marry you". He said shyly. The girl blushed a lovely shade of rouge and then giggled. "When"? She asked.

"When we turn 18 we shall run away together and get married". He told her. So they saw each other on the sly and eagerly awaited the day they would run away together. But the king found out about their plan and he was furious.

On the day of his daughters 17th birthday he could no longer hold in his anger. He decided to kill the boy who dared to fall in love with his daughter and steal her from him. He saw the boy in the garden with his daughter that night and his rage was unleashed.

He stormed down to the garden with a sword. He charged at the boy. The girl saw her father coming and flung herself in front of her love as her father lunged at him with his sword.

"No"! The boy cried.

As he held her dying in his arms. Her hand reached out to touch his face as she gave her last words to him.

"I love you please don't avenge my death it's not your fault or his it was just time for me". She said as she faded and her hand slowly fell from his face.

He held her close and cried. The king was stunned and ashamed at what he'd done in his rage. His rage returned with twice the fire at the boy.

"You made me kill her you brat. You'll pay for her blood"! He yelled. The king stabbed the boy in the heart so that the one thing that had made the boy love his daughter would no longer live. After that the king disappeared.

"The end". The voice said.

"What kinda story is that"? I asked. "That was the story of my life". The voice said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading

Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas because it feels as if no body likes it. THANK YOU


	7. the whole truth

. "What kinda story is that"? I asked. "That was the story of my life". The voice said. "What are you serious"? I asked.

"Yes". He said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry". I said.

"Yeah so am I". He replied.

"Hey wait you loved her and she died so you moved onto falling in love with me". I said.

"Yes but I did not make myself fall in love with you it just happened. The love I felt for her was puppy love. She was my first love and I will never love anyone the way I loved her. I love you but in a different way". He defended.

"Well anyways I need to get better fast". I said.

"Why do you need to get better fast"? He asked.

"So I can spy on Temari and sasuke on their date tomorrow duh". I said.

He laughed but it faded from the room as he left. The next day I felt much better. Well enough that I could spy on their date. I laughed wickedly at the very thought. At the moment I started laughing Temari walked in so I turned my laughing into a coughing jag.

"Are you ok"? She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine". I said. "Sooooo what movie are you guys gonna see"? I asked.

"We're gonna see Alien vs. Predator 2". She said excitedly.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later then". I said.

"Ok then bye". She said as she left the room.

"I don't think you should spy on them". The voice said in my ear. I jumped.

"Holy crap when did you get in here"? I asked a little shaken.

"When you started laughing. It was so hard not to crack up with you laughing like that. It was funny". He chuckled.

"Your so mean". I pouted.

"No more than you I suppose. But you are entertaining I must admit". He said.

"Whatever I'll see you later I'm gonna go spy on them". I said as I walked out of the room.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you I'd love to see the look on your face and theirs when they catch you stalking them". He said as he followed me to my car. "Hey did I ever thank you for getting my car back"? I asked.

"No but now would be as good a time as ever". He replied. "Ok thank you for getting my car back for me". I said. "Your welcome". He said.

We drove to the cinema in silence. When we got there we saw Temari and sasuke getting their tickets. "Good we're just in time". I said.

"This is gonna end badly I just know it". The voice said beside me. I scoffed and walked toward the building.

"One please for Alien vs. Predator 2". I told the women at the ticket booth. "One for the 2:00 showing"? She asked. "Yes". I replied. "That will be $6.50 please". She said with a smile.

I paid the money and took my ticket. I walked into the room where they were showing the movie and I saw Temari and sasuke sitting in the center isle. I sat directly behind them so I could watch their every move.

The movie started and Sasuke moved closer to her. During the first half of the movie nothing happened with them until the turning point in the movie he put the move on her. He yawned and stretched out his arms and put his left arm over her shoulder. She snuggled closer to him.

Sasuke said something to her but I couldn't hear what he said so I leaned in. Temari nodded her head and they faced each other for the first time since the movie began.

It looked like they were about to kiss. But as their lips were about to touch something pushed my butt causing me to fall between them. Their kiss landed on my butt.

"Ewe I just kissed someone's butt". Temari said disgusted.

"And to make it worse it was Sakura's butt". Sasuke said.

"Sorry you guys someone pushed me". I said. "Why were you spying on us"? Temari asked.

"Because I wanted to see if you guys would hit it off or bomb". I answered.

"You could have just asked me when I got home you know". She said "Yeah I know. I'm sorry". I said.

"HEY BE QUIET WE'RE ALL TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE"! Someone yelled. "STOP YELLING YOUR BEING LOUDER THAN THEY ARE YOU JERK"! Someone else yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK YOU JERK"! Another person yelled.

"I think we should leave". I said.

"Yeah we should". Sasuke agreed.

We left the cinema to prevent more trouble. "I told you not to spy on them". The voice said.

"Did you push me"? I asked frustrated at him. "Yeah and it was fun". He answered. "How was that fun you made me ruin their moment". I said.

"It's a good thing I pushed you or else they would have kissed and that could have lead to them doing other stuff together". He said.

"She's not that kinda girl! How can you say that"? I asked. "Whoa calm down it was just a thought and nothing more". He said.

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now". I said trying to control my rage. The car ride home was once again silent.

When I got to my apartment I slammed the door. Softly as I walked away from it I heard a knock on it. It was Temari.

"Hey what's up"? I asked wondering why she was there.

"Well I know more about Sasuke. He told me about how he became a vampire. But there's something you should know". She said.

"What, what is it"? I asked. "Sasuke was a prince and he had a sister but she was killed by their father. And do you know why she was killed". She asked me.

"No why was she killed"? I asked.

"Do you remember the story that the voice told you when you were sick"? She asked. "Yeah I remember. How do you know about that story"? I questioned. "Well Sasuke can tell the future remember? So he knew that the voice would tell you his story.

Anyway the girl in that story is Sasuke's sister". She said.

"Are you serious"? I asked.

"Yeah and after he killed his daughter a witch cast a spell on him to make him a vampire. But after he was transformed Sasuke confronted his father about his sister's death and his father bit him and turned him into a vampire. After he did so his father disappeared. That's why the voice and Sasuke hate each other". She said. "Wow that's a twisted story". I replied.

"Hey what am I interrupting"? The voice asked out of nowhere. "Stop doing that"! I yelled.

"Doing what". He asked innocently. "Popping up outta nowhere". I said. "Sorry it's an old habit. He said.

Hey Temari, Sasuke wants to talk to you in the kitchen". He said. "Oh ok". Temari said.

She quickly left us alone in the room. The awkward silence consumed us until I could no longer hold in my words.

"Why didn't you tell me that the girl you loved was Sasuke's sister"? I asked. "Because I didn't think it mattered". He replied.

"Why wouldn't it matter? I want to get to know you all of you. How can I do that if you won't tell me anything"? I asked.

"Because my life is too painful and horrible for you to understand. You'll never know what it's like to lose someone you love"! He cried.

His voice was filled with so much pain and the most agonizing memory flooded my mind. "You're wrong. I do know what its like to lose someone that I love! I lost my parents when I was five. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose someone that I love because I do"! I cried.

All of the pain that I'd felt came back to me and I collapsed to the floor trembling as tears coursed down my face. "I'm sorry" the voice said sympathetically. I felt something wrap around me. It was like he was holding me. "I'll never make you be sad or cry ever again. From now on you'll only cry tears of joy". He said.

"Do you promise"? I asked

"Yes I promise". He said.

"Pinky promise"? I asked.

"Yes pinky promise". He said.

"Really"? I asked.

"Yes really". He said.

"Really, really"? I asked

"yes really, really now please stop asking me that ok". He said a little irritated.

Temari came in and saw me on the floor. "What's wrong"? She asked concerned. "It's nothing I'm fine". I said as I got up.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to Sasuke's castle for the weekend wanna come"? She asked

"heck yeah that place was awesome well except for the fact that you were chained to a wall and I nearly died the last time we were there". I recalled.

__________________________________________

Thanks for reading

Like always tell me what you think of it


	8. trip to the castle

"True but that probably won't happen because I have the art of persuasion". She said with a smile.

"The art persuasion? How can you persuade a vampire"? I asked a little confused.

"It's simple. All I have to do is tempt him with a kiss". She said.

I laughed at her but my laughter was cut short as Temari spoke.

"We should get going to the castle". She said.

"I'm kinda tired you can go without me. I'll meet you there in the morning". I yawned.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Sakura". She said as she went to her apartment to pack. As lay down to sleep I heard the voice. "Sweet dreams". He whispered. "Ok I'll try". I said as I dozed off.

"Wake up….. Sakura". A gentle voice like an angel said in my ear. "Ugh go away". I said as I waved my hand in the air. "Sakura". The voice said a little louder.

"Grrr". I growled. "Sakura"! The voice yelled in my ear.

"Owe I'm awake, dang are you trying to make me def"? I asked perturbed. "Sorry you wouldn't wake up". He said. "You didn't have to yell directly in my ear you know". I said.

"I said I was sorry". He said sulkily. "Whatever I'm gonna pack and get in my car and go to Sasuke's castle". I said as I walked towards my dresser.

I put my bag of clothes and other necessities in the trunk of my car. I slammed the trunk closed and I thought to myself "Somehow this weekend is gonna be interesting".

When I got in my car I saw something white flash by me. "It was probably just a bird". I thought.

"What was just a bird"? The voice asked.

"I told you to stop that. Are you trying to kill me"? I asked harshly.

"No. but if I was I would have already succeeded". He said.

"That was something I didn't need to hear". I told him.

"Can I ask you something"? I asked.

"You just did. The first questions free but all the rest cost five bucks so pay up". He said jokingly.

"I am not paying you to answer a question". I said hotly. "I was only kidding. So go ahead and ask away". He said. "Well why is it that ever since we rescued Temari from Sasuke I don't feel cold whenever you're around"? I questioned.

"The reason that you don't feel cold whenever I'm near you is because before you finally got to know me and I spent time with you my heart was ice. I had a cold heart. I made myself that way to protect myself from heartache. Before you my heart was frozen and it had a void in it. But you melted the ice that protected my heart and you filled the void. So you no longer feel cold because I am no longer cold". He stated.

"Wow". Was all I could say? "Hey look we're here". I finally said after five minutes of silence. I parked the car and I looked at the castle before I went inside.

When I got inside I didn't see anyone. "Hello is anyone here"? I asked.

"Yeah we're upstairs". Sasuke called from a distance.

I set my bag by the stairs and went up. I looked in both directions and I saw an open door in the left hallway. I entered it only to find Sasuke sitting on a couch with his face contorted like he was trying not to laugh. "You should try breathing". I said to him.

All of a sudden he burst out laughing. "Ok your psychotic". I told him.

"I'm sorry you don't know how long I've been holding that in". He replied with a wide grin still on his face. "Where's Temari"? I asked. "She's in her room". He said trying not to laugh again.

I walked down the hall to her room, the room that had once been her prison. As I got closer I heard music coming from her room. I opened the door slowly. I was swallowed by loud music and when I looked around the room I saw Temari dancing and singing.

"Tell me girl if I'm mistaken. all the signals that you're makin'. Brought you to the road you're takin' so come on, come on Come on, come on, let's go. Girl shake what your mama gave ya. Shake it like you're trying to break it. 'Bout to start an earthquake BOOM"! She sang.

She turned and she saw me. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she immediately turned off the stereo.

"What kinda dancing was that"? I asked.

"What are you talking about I wasn't dancing I was stretching". She said as she looked down at the plush carpet.

"What do you mean you weren't dancing"? I questioned.

"Look you never saw or heard anything ok"? She said.

"Ok but before i do tell me what song that was it was really good". I said.

"the song I wasn't dancing or singing to was called Daddy's little girl" ok are you happy now"? She asked.

"Almost, who sings it"? I asked.

"Jesse McCartney sings it. Are you done asking me questions now"? She asked frustrated at my amusement. "Yes, yes I am". I replied.

We left her room to go and find the guys and see what they wanted to do. We found them shooting pool. It was weird to see a que stick floating in mid air and hitting billiards. Sasuke looked up at us and said. "How's Daddy's little girl"? As soon as he said that I exploded with laughter.

Temari glared at me with fire in her eyes. The kind of fire you can't put out. "Sorry, don't kill me" I apologized.

"I could never kill you. But if I did I could only do it once" Temari said as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're so mean". I said. "Only sometimes". Temari replied. "Then out of nowhere a note floated down to me. I caught it and read it. It was a song. 

_**"Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)"**_  
_This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles Now how many days in a year She woke up with hope But she only found tears And I can be so insincere Making her promises never for real As long as she stands there waiting Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes Now how many days disappear When you look in the mirror So how do you choose Your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles Now how many lovers would stay Just to put up with this crap Day after day Now how did we wind up this way Watching our mouths for the words that we say As long as we stand here waiting Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose Now how do we get there today When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes Your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles Well your clothes never wear as well the next day And your hair never falls in quite the same way You never seem to run out of things to say This is the story of a girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her This is the story of a girl Her pretty face she hid from the world And while she looks so sad and lonely there I absolutely love her This is the story of a – girl Who cried a river and drowned the whole world And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her When she smiles When she smi-iles! _

"Awe that's so sweet"! I exclaimed. "I knew you liked that song by Nine Days. I would have sung it to you but then you probably wouldn't like it anymore". The voice said.

"Thank you". I said. "Hey look the suns setting". Sasuke said. "Hey Sakura do you wanna go for a walk with me in the garden"? The voice asked.

"Sure". I said. As I walked towards the door that lead to the garden I heard Temari say. "Don't you think it's strange how he's taking her to the same place he was with his last love before she died"? I was outside before I could hear anymore.

I looked around the garden. "Oh it's so beautiful"! I exclaimed.

"Yes it is quite breathtaking". The voice agreed. "Do you see that grassy hill"? I asked. "Yeah why". He questioned me in return.

"Well don't you think it's perfect for a picnic"? I asked. "Yeah so"? He asked clueless. "Don't yo". I was cut off as I hit the ground. "What's going on"! I yelled. All of a sudden I felt something sharp strike my neck. Something cool and sticky trickled down my neck. I tried reaching out my hand to touch my neck but my arms were pinned down.

I saw white fangs like sharp knives sticking out of the air. I heard a shriek from the fangs. They opened wider. I realized they were going to bite me. I screamed at the realization that I would die painfully and by something that I could only see its fangs

_________________________________________________________________________

well thats chapter 8 i hoped you like it

please tell me what you think about it. if you have any ideas feel free to pitch in

reviews please if i get 5 or more reviews then chapter 9 will be up and that chapter the voices name will be finally revealed so i could stop sayin the "voice" lol and also sakuras first date with the voice (A.k.a neji )


	9. date

Then Sasuke jumped down from the balcony and attacked the fangs. I got up and ran to the castle. I saw Temari sitting on the couch with a blank face. I sat next to her.

"Are you ok". She asked with tears welding up in her eyes. "Yeah". I said faintly. "I'm so glad you're ok". She said as tears streamed down her face.

She hugged me tightly as her body shook with her tears. After she let go I smiled and laid my head upon her shoulder. I felt overwhelmed by my exhaustion. Soon I was unconscious.

My dream started out with me standing in the middle of the forest that we first met Sasuke in. It was sunny and birds were singing but then everything turned dark. The fangs appeared in mid air. I started running from it. But no matter how far or how long I ran I couldn't out run it or lose it. I couldn't find a way out; I was trapped with the fangs chasing me relentlessly.

"Sakura". Someone familiar called. I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I looked around the room. I was in the sitting room near the garden.

Temari was standing beside the couch where I lay. "You were having a night mare weren't you"? She asked.

"Yeah how'd you know"? I asked. "You were running and fighting in your sleep. And you kicked me when I tried to wake you". She said.

"I kicked you"? I asked. "Yeah and know I'm gonna have a bruise on my leg the size of your foot". She said.

"Sorry". I replied. I turned my head and I felt my neck where something sharp had pierced my skin.

"When you fell asleep I cleaned your cut and bandaged it with some gauze". Temari told me.

"Thank you nurse". I said playfully. "Don't call me that"! She exclaimed. "Hello nurse"! Sasuke said flirtatiously. That's when I first noticed Sasuke sitting in the recliner near me.

"Now you've got him started". She said exasperated. "Sorry". I apologized once again.

"Nurse I have a boo boo will you kiss it and make it better"? He asked teasingly as he held up his finger. "No I will not kiss it and make it better. You're not even hurt". She said as she shoved his hand away.

"Please". He said with a puppy dog pout. "No"! She yelled impatiently.

"Pretty please". He said with an even sadder puppy dog pout. "No" she yelled irritated.

She swung her hand to hit him upside the head. But he caught her hand and spun her around to face him. He gazed deeply into her eyes and kissed her. As he released her I could see her take a deep breath.

"I have to g—go over t—there. To my b—bedroom". She stuttered slightly out of breath. She slowly backed away from him then ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"And I have to go with her". I said trying not to laugh as I walked up the stairs to her bedroom. But before I reached the top of the stairs I heard Sasuke whistle and say "now that's what I call a kiss".

I opened the door to Temari's room and saw her sitting on the bed. "Hey so how was the kiss"? I asked.

"It was breathtaking". She replied.

"Wow that good huh". I said. She said nothing. Instead she blushed a deeper rouge than her already flushed cheeks.

"What do you think attacked me"? I asked her. "I don't know". She replied. I yawned and my eyes drooped a little. "I think you should go take a nap ". She said.

"I think your right". I answered as I got up and walked to my room.

I laid down and reflected on all that had happened to me last night. All of a sudden I felt like crying. "Why did you let that happen to me I thought you loved me"! I cried out to the voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. His followers held me back and they held a hand over my mouth". He said. "Who attacked me"? I asked.

"Do you remember how I told you that the king disappeared"? He asked. "Yes". I replied. "Well he's the one who attacked you. I think you're ready for me to tell you who I am". He said. I was silent as I waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"My name is Neji Hyuga and the king still holds resentment towards me. When he was transformed into a vampire his body rejected it. So he was mutated. The king is the one who attacked you. He attacked you to hurt me. He's been waiting for centuries to get back at me. He still feels that it's my fault that he killed his daughter". He said.

"What happened to him"? I asked.

"Sasuke killed him after he attacked you". Neji explained.

"Why can't I see you"? I asked.

"You can its just that I didn't want you too. It's not that I'm scary or anything it's just that I was afraid you wouldn't like the way I looked. If I show myself to you I would appear alive and if you touched me it would feel like I had skin". He finished.

"Can I see you"? I asked. "Do you think you could handle it"? He asked. I nodded as I sat up. I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head to the right and there he was laying beside me. He was more handsome than I had expected with his long dark brown hair tied loosely and his white colored eyes. He sat up to face me. I noticed that he was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with long sleeves and semi baggie jeans.

"Not what you expected a ghost to look like am I"? He asked. I shook my head unable to speak. All my emotion flooded me and I hugged him.

Temari walked in as Neji and I held each other close. "OMG THERES A CREEP IN SAKURA'S ROOM"! She exclaimed as she went into hysterics. Sasuke walked into the room to see what she was freaking out about.

"What's wrong"? He asked. "Hiya". Temari said as she karate chopped Sasuke in the neck. "Owe what did you do that for"? He asked. "Oh sorry. Why does your neck feel like a rock"? She asked. "Because I'm really strong so please tell me what's going on". He said

"THERE'S A STRANGER TRYING TO KIDNAP SAKURA"! She cried. "That's Neji. He's not a stranger". Sasuke said. "W—who the h—heck is Neji"? She sobbed hysterically. My body shook violently as I tried not to laugh. "OMG SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE"! She cried. I exploded with laughter as she said that.

"Neji is the voice that we've been hearing for the past few weeks". I said as Neji and I let go of each other. "Oh". She said as she calmed down.

Temari left the room with Sasuke trailing behind her making fun of her until they were out of earshot. "Do you want to have a picnic"? Neji asked.

"Yeah I'd loved to but we're gonna have to go shopping for groceries". I said as I got up from my bed. "Ok lets go shopping then". He said while he reached for my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the TV room where Temari and Sasuke were. It seemed like they were arguing but they stopped when they saw us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Neji and I are going into town to buy some groceries. Did either of you want anything"? I asked smiling at the fact that I now had a name for the voice.

"No I don't need anything but thank you anyways". Temari said. "Yeah I don't need anything either thanks". Sasuke said. "Ok we'll see you guys when we get back then. Bye". I said.

We left the castle and drove to the super market in town. "What kinda food did you want"? Neji asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could buy foods that didn't involve cooking or at least able to be heated up in a microwave". I said.

"Ok I'll be right back so stay with the cart" he said. He left me before I could respond and then he was back in a flash with an armload of food. He dumped the food into the basket and smiled at me. "All done". He said.

We paid for the food and walked out of the store. "Oops". I said as I accidentally dropped an apple. The apple rolled into the street so I went after it. As I bent down to pick it up

I heard a horn. The horn was from a truck coming straight at me. I screamed as I was knocked to the ground by Neji. I clung to him as he rolled us out of the way. "That was close". I said.

"Yeah it was. You have a real knack for getting into trouble you know". He said as he helped me up.

"We should get out of here people are coming towards us". I said. We got out of the street and walked to my car. We drove back to the castle to have our picnic.

When we got inside I noticed that Sasuke was watering the roses in the garden but where was Temari I wondered. "She's upstairs in her room". Sasuke replied after reading my thoughts. "Thanks". I said. "Your welcome". He replied to me without taking his eyes off the roses.

"Well I guess I'll set up the food in a basket". I said as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok I'll go set up the blanket and stuff". He said as he walked outside towards the hill. I hastily placed a blanket inside the basket. I prepared the food and put it in the basket with some napkins and a couple forks and spoons and a couple plates. I walked outside into the garden.

A soothing wind blew about my face as I walked towards Neji. I set down the basket on the blanket that Neji had set out for us. We laid out the food and took out the plates, forks, napkins, and spoons. I started to eat but I noticed that Neji wasn't eating. Instead he was staring at me.

"Why aren't you eating"? I asked confused. "Well I can't because I'm dead. I have no digestive system". He said. "Oh I forgot". I said as I looked down at my plate.

Out of nowhere I heard a scream. It sounded like Temari. I turned to look at the house. Temari was falling out of her window. Luckily Sasuke caught her before she hit the gravel.

I heard Sasuke say. "You truly are a fallen angel". I heard Temari laugh at his remark. I looked at Neji and he was smiling. We resumed our picnic. "I feel bad for eating". I said.

"It's ok go ahead I don't mind just watching". He said as he brushed away a few stands of hair away from my face. I tried opening a container of potato salad. "Urgh". I grumbled as I tried to open the container. "You're so weak". He said as he took the container from me and opened it.

"Oh yeah"? I asked. "Yeah". He said as he stood up. I stood up and pushed him. He grabbed my wrists as he fell backwards. We tumbled down the hill as Neji held me securely against his chest.

We landed at the bottom of the hill with Neji beneath me. "How's that for weak". I said breathlessly.

Neji responded to me by flipping me onto my back and pinning me down. His lips slowly came towards my face. He softly kissed me. "Beat that". He said with a smile.

My mind left me for a moment and when it came back I grabbed a hand full of dirt and flung it at him. He got off me for a second. I took that second to run from him. "Beat that"! I called to him as I ran. I ran to where Temari and Sasuke stood. "Hide me". I asked.

Temari laughed at me as I hid behind her. "Where'd she go"? Neji asked. "She's not behind me". Temari said sarcastically. I ran into the house but he caught me around the waist. "I'm never gonna let you go". He said. "I hope you do or I'll never get to go to the bathroom". I said.

He let go of my waist and lead me by the hand into the garden. I smiled as I realized that I loved him and for the shear fact that I knew he'd never leave my side.

"Hey lets all play tag". I said as we reentered the garden.

"Ok". Sasuke and Temari said in unison.

We started to play freeze tag and for a while Neji and Sasuke were winning. But then they started tagging each other which led to a poking war between the two. Then they started wrestling.

Temari and I just stood there watching them for entertainment. "Hey Temari I'll bet you ten bucks that Sasuke wins". I said jokingly.

"Sure but why bet on it I think that Sasuke will win too". She replied.

"Hey you're supposed to my girlfriend not his". Neji said breathlessly. "Hey don't get mad at her just because she knows who's stronger". Sasuke said.

"Stronger my ass". Neji replied. They began wrestling harder. "I'm bored wanna go watch TV"? Temari asked. "Sure". I said as we walked inside.

I locked the door to the garden just to be mean.

* * *

hope you guys like it.

please review about how im doing.

thank you.


	10. dare to read my mind

We sat on the couch and watched TV for an hour. We waited for the guys to bang on the door to let them in. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. "Hey let us in". Neji said from the front door. Temari opened it and she gasped. "What's with all this stuff"? She asked. "This stuff is for our entertainment". He replied. "Is that a pool table"? I asked. "Yeah it is but that British call it a snooker table". He said as he brought it in through the door.

Sasuke came in with an armload of game systems. "How did you pay for these"? I asked. "Well if you've lived as long as we have. Then money is something you get through the centuries. Also I was a wealthy prince you know". Jonathan said as he walked upstairs. "Where are you going to put all this"? Temari asked. "In my new game room". He replied from upstairs.

Temari and I ran upstairs to the room they had dubbed "The Game Room".

We walked in the room and it was filled with game systems hooked up to a big screen TV. "Wow it looks like the electronics department in target exploded in this room". Temari said. "Well they are missing a lot of merchandise". Sasuke said. "Don't you just love it"? Neji said. "You won't after I kick your butt at Mario part 7". I said as I put my hands on my hips. "I thought you two were wrestling in the garden". Temari said puzzled.

"We were but we got bored and decided we'd rather battle in video games". Sasuke replied. "Why do you guys get a game room and we get nothing"? I asked. "Well it's my house and everyone loves video games". Sasuke said. "That's not true. I don't like video games". Temari responded. "Oh well I guess you could have an entertainment room of your own". Sasuke said specifically to Temari.

We chose the room right next door to them. We made it the romantic movies and books room. "We need to make this room girly so that the guys won't want to come in here". I said.

"It's already girly enough for them to not want to come in here. Guys don't like romantic books and movies". Temari replied.

"True but we need to make sure". I said as I paced the room. "I can here what they're doing in there". I said as I pressed my ear to the wall. "Just think that in your mind and Sasuke will probably turn down the volume for you". She said.

"Read my mind if you dare" I thought. "It's not just the video game I can here everything they're saying." I said.

"We can here everything you say too"! They yelled in unison.

"Good for you"! I yelled back.

We left our room and walked towards my room. I jumped onto my bed.

"You know Sasuke must really love you to let me have my own room here". I said as I sat up.

"Yeah I guess he does". She answered halfheartedly.

"What's wrong"? I asked concerned. "It's nothing". She said. She smiled but I could tell that it was an empty smile.

"If Neji asked you to marry him would you say yes"? She asked me trying to change the subject. "Yes I would say yes if he asked me". I answered. "Why have you heard anything"? I asked.

"No I was just wondering". She said while looking down at the bed sheets. "Do you think he'll propose"? I asked. Startled by my question she slowly answered. "Probably". She said. "I have a plan". I said getting up. "What is it"? She asked. "I'll tell you later. We need to go to our room". I replied.

I dragged her to our room and whispered our plan. "Ok we're gonna put the idea of marriage in their heads. We're going to talk about how we want to be proposed to. Got it"? I asked.

"Sure". She said. "You start". I told her. "What? No I don't want to start". She said. "Please". I begged.

"Fine. You know Sakura I had this weird dream. Sasuke proposed to me". She said loud enough for both guys to hear. "Really how did it happen"? I asked.

"Well we were all at the beach having a picnic. Sasuke asked me if I wanted to walk along the shore during the sunset. We were walking along and then he stopped and took out a peach colored rose and he proposed. The rose opened and inside was a blue topaz heart shaped ring". She said.

"Wow". I said. "Yeah and that's how I really want to be proposed to". She said.

"That's so romantic". I said. "I know". She said smiling to herself. "How would you like to be proposed to"? She asked me.

"Well I imagine myself and the love of my life laying in a meadow staring at the stars. He'd take my hand and tell me how much I meant to him and he'd propose to me right then underneath the stars". I answered. We listened for any type of response from the guys.

Then I heard Sasuke say to Neji. "I think they're hinting to us". He said. "What do you mean"? Neji asked him completely oblivious. "They want us to propose to them". Sasuke said in an everyone knows that voice. "So what should we do"? He asked.

"Exactly what they want". Sasuke replied. I walked over to the doorway of their room.

"Are you eaves dropping on us"? I asked pretending that I was angry.

"Maybe. You'll find out eventually". Neji said to me.

"Fine". I answered as I stormed away. "Hey I do dare to read your mind and let me tell you it's the most twisted mind ever"! Sasuke called out to me. I walked back to our room and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure we should've done that"? Temari asked me unsure. "

Yeah I think it was a good idea." I said. "Alright if that's what you think". She said as she got up to leave. "Hey where are you going"? I asked.

"I'm just going outside to clear my head". She replied as she left the room. I waited a few moments and then followed her downstairs.

Temari walked outside into the garden. I sat by the window sill to watch her.

She walked towards the roses and smelled them. Then she walked to the heart of the garden. She walked to the heart shaped rose bushes. Her hand flew to her mouth as she collapsed to the ground.

Her body quivered. I looked closer and saw that she was crying. I wanted to run and comfort her. But I knew that she'd be more upset at me for following her.

Her hand slowly moved away from her mouth and went to the ground. She pushed herself up. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She walked around the garden once.

She slowly started her way back to the castle. As she drew near I retreated to my room.


End file.
